


Text Me Whenever

by myscribblingquill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, it's a new things I'm trying out, these are all text messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke Fic Week<br/>A collection from 4 days of Bellarke Fic Week all written as text messages</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've already written one for today but I was feeling ill and got a bit inspired, sue me. This is a completely new style for me and I doubt I'll do ones for the rest of the week but I really like this one :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Fic Week Day 1 -Valentine's Day  
> Bellamy panics a little when he realises that although she's not his girlfriend he still wants to get Clarke something for Feb 14th. Can Octavia help out?

Bellamy Blake

3:37 am:

O HELP ME

 

Octavia Blake

3:45 am:

IT'S 4 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING GO AWAY

 

Bellamy Blake

3:47 am:

BUT IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY NEXT WEEK, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO GET CLARKE?

 

Octavia Blake

4:03 am:

I don't know, she's your girlfriend/lover/partner, I don't even know. You figure it out and GO TO SLEEP

 

Bellamy Blake

4:06 am:

Oh great, fat lot of use you are.

 

Bellamy Blake

4:09 am:

AND what she is to me doesn't matter. I'm getting her something for valentine's day.

 

Octavia Blake

9:36 am:

Awwww you're so in love with her and I'm getting Lincoln a whole day in bed.

 

Bellamy Blake

9:45 am:

ARGHHH too much info and I don't think that's what Clarke would like anyway. I definitely would though.

 

Octavia Blake

9:51 am:

Stop think about sex with my best friend and you have to make this decision yourself.

 

Bellamy Blake

9:58 am:

I know but as the best friend any ideas :P

 

Octavia Blake

10:07 am:

As the best friend I can only say that anything to do with you she'll love :P

 

Bellamy Blake

10:14 am:

Thanks for the help O. I'll figure it out

 

Octavia Blake

5:23 pm:

You should buy a bunch of roses and cover her apartment in petals and then when she walks in confess your undying love to her :P

 

Bellamy Blake

5:28 pm:

I'd prefer not to embarrass myself or get punched and she hates roses so no

 

Octavia Blake

5:34 pm:

Okay maybe not the best idea then but come on Bell you can think of something

 

Bellamy Blake

5:42 pm:

Yeah I know but I'm not taking any of your suggestions

 

Octavia Blake

5:45 pm:

Ohh please my suggestions are amazing

 

Bellamy Blake

6:02 pm:

I'VE GOT IT. THE BEACH SHE'S BEEN SAYING SHE WANTS TO SKETCH THE SEA FOR MONTHS NOW

 

Octavia Blake

6:10 pm:

Told you you'd think of something. She'll love it, especially if you camp out ;)

 

Bellamy Blake

6:13 pm:

Jesus O. First I'm not allowed to even think about having sex with her and now you're saying do it on beach. But yes we'll have to stay over night, the beach is a 5 hour drive away.

 

Octavia Blake

6:21 pm:

That girl needs to get laid and your the perfect guy. Now go plan your romantic date :P

 

Bellamy Blake

6:27 pm:

Glad I have your approval.

 

Octavia Blake

6:32 pm:

Don't forget to tell her though. Girls need to prepare for these things :)

 

Bellamy Blake

6:37 pm:

Ok O I'll tell her tomorrow :)

 

ooooo

 

Octavia Blake

4:40 pm:

You're still taking Clarke away tomorrow right?

 

Bellamy Blake

4:48 pm:

Yeah why?

 

Octavia Blake

4:54 pm:

Nooooothing, saw her packing that's all

 

Bellamy Blake

5:01 pm:

Now I'm suspicious, what did you do?

 

Octavia Blake

5:06 pm:

Nothing, I was just making sure she packed the stuff we brought shopping that's all :D

 

Bellamy Blake

5:11 pm:

Alright this conversation ends here. I don't want to know.

 

Octavia Blake

5:16 pm:

Don't worry I'm sure Clarke will tell you ;)

 

ooooo

 

Bellamy Blake

1:35 pm:

OCTAVIA BLAKE YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO HELP MY GIRLFRIEND BUY UNDERWEAR

 

Octavia Blake

1:46 pm:

Ha i knew you'd like it. Clarke looks hot in black

 

Octavia Blake

1:48 pm :

OMG OMG OMG YOU CALLED HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND! IS IT OFFICIAL NOW? CAN I TELL PEOPLE?

 

Bellamy Blake

1:57 pm:

O I spent Valentine's Day with her so yes we're official but who you need to tell I don't know

 

Octavia Blake

2:02 pm:

EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW. Monty, Jasper, Harper, Raven, Finn. I HAVE WON SO MANY BETS

 

Bellamy Blake

2:07 pm:

You guys placed bets on me and Clarke, why?

 

Octavia Blake

2:15 pm:

Because it was inevitable and I'm totally planning your wedding!

 

Bellamy Blake

2:17 pm:

NO, NO WEDDING O

 

Octavia Blake

2:22 pm:

Not yet but soon ;)

 

oooo

 

Clarke Griffin

3:05 pm:

O stop harassing my boyfriend :P and OMG I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU xx

 

Octavia Blake

3:07 pm:

BOYFRIEND EEEEEE ! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Fic Week Day 3 - First Date  
> Clarke asks Bellamy out when she was drunk, but then he doesn't let it go the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments on part 1, because of you guys I’ve decided to do every other day in this style (day 1, 3, 5 and 7)

Bellamy Blake  
9:30 am:  
So Griffin I know you weren't sober last night but how bout that date you promised me? ;) 

Clarke Griffin  
9:34 am:  
Urghhhh why are you awake so early and if I promised you a date then I obviously meant it 

Bellamy Blake  
9:39 am:  
Okay just checking, now go back to sleep if you're that hung over 

Clarke Griffin  
11:45 am:  
Okay, I'm better now, sleep and a shower seems to be the best cure for a hang over :) 

Bellamy Blake  
11:57 am:  
That's good :) Now how about I pick you up next Saturday at 6:45 ? 

Clarke Griffin  
12:15 am:  
That should be fine, I have next weekend off 

Bellamy Blake  
12:22 am:  
Alright then, do you have any specific ideas on what you want to do or should I keep it a surprise 

Clarke Griffin  
12:28 am:  
Well, as long as it doesn't involve murdering me then you can decide :D 

Bellamy Blake  
12:35 am:  
I'm sure I can manage that. I see you next weekend then Griffin :P 

Clarke Griffin  
12:38 am:  
See you then Blake 

 

ooooo 

 

Bellamy Blake  
5:35 pm:  
Hey Lincoln, do you still have access to tickets for that art gallery?? 

Lincoln Trikru  
5:41 pm:  
Yeah, I think I still have some left. Why do you need them? 

Bellamy Blake  
5:47 pm:  
Just for a date with someone 

Lincoln Trikru  
5:55 pm:  
You finally go a date with Clarke didn't you? 

Bellamy Blake  
5:58 pm:  
Maybe, can I come round tomorrow to pick the tickets up? 

Lincoln Trikru  
6:03 pm:  
Sure thing, Octavia will be there 

 

ooooo 

 

Bellamy Blake  
8:30 pm:  
Thanks for the tickets today O 

Octavia Blake  
8:36 pm:  
No problem, although you still haven't told me why you wanted them 

Bellamy Blake  
8:43 pm:  
Oh it's just for a date with a girl I know 

Octavia Blake  
8:47 pm:  
Oh reallyyyy, because Lincoln said it was for a date with Clarke and I did hear her promise you a date at the party on Saturday ;) 

Bellamy Blake  
8:52 pm:  
Hey, if I want to go on a date with the Clarke then I can, plus she did the asking not me 

Octavia Blake  
9:01 pm;  
Well, it's about time you acted on all that sexual tension and you didn't exactly say no 

Bellamy Blake  
9:06 pm:  
Yeah.. well... we don't have any sexual tension 

Octavia Blake  
9:13 pm:  
Alright Bell, whatever you say :P and don't forget to tell me how it goes 

 

ooooo 

 

Bellamy Blake  
5:36 pm:  
MURPHY , do you think I should wear a tie to an art gallery?? 

John Murphy  
5:40 pm:  
Yeah man, you gotta look smart and Clarke likes you in a tie 

Bellamy Blake  
5:59 pm:  
Thanks man, and how do you know that I'm going out with Clarke 

John Murphy  
6:05 pm:  
1) who else would you take to an art gallery 2) you haven't shut up about her all week 

Bellamy Blake  
6:11 pm:  
Ok, point taken. I don't talk about her that much 

John Murphy  
6:16 pm:  
No you don't talk, you rant but all your ranting is just about good thing that you pretend are bad things 

Bellamy Blake  
6:24 pm:  
yeah... but she's so annoying 

John Murphy  
6:31 pm:  
Not what it sounds like. Now go pick up your date 

 

ooooo 

 

Octavia Blake  
10:30 am:  
Soooooo, how as the big date last night?? 

Bellamy Blake  
10:43 am:  
Well we're both still alive and I have a new love for art galleries 

Octavia Blake  
10:51 am:  
Seriously Bell, I'm gonna need more details than that :D 

Bellamy Blake  
11:02 am:  
Ok well, we went out for a meal, then to the art gallery, I took her home 

Octavia Blake  
11:07 am:  
That was it??? Come on Bell, nothing more happened?? 

Bellamy Blake  
11:14 am:  
I might have also kinda kissed her when I dropped her off, and then invited her round for diner on Friday :D 

Octavia Blake  
11:23 am:  
YES FINALLY. Now I don't have to put up with all that sexual tension anymore 

Bellamy Blake  
11:31 am:  
Shut up O :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, see you on Wednesday :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Fic Week Day 5 - Surprise Party  
> Clarke's nearly finished exams but she's getting very stressed so Bellamy thinks of a way to help her wind down once their finished

Raven Reyes   
8:43 pm:   
Alright Blake, you need to get your ass over here now 

Bellamy Blake   
8:48 pm:   
You know, Reyes if you killed someone then as a cop I should arrest you. And where is here? 

Raven Reyes   
8:55 pm;   
Not for me, for Clarke and we're in the library 

Bellamy Blake   
9:03 pm;   
Clarke, is she ok?? 

Raven Reyes   
9:09 pm:   
No, she's stressed about her last exam tomorrow and if she doesn’t sleep then she won't pass 

Bellamy Blake   
9:15 pm:   
Give me 10 minutes 

 

ooooo 

 

Bellamy Blake   
10:45 pm:   
Thanks for calling me tonight Raven, I've never seen her this stressed before 

Raven Reyes   
10:51 pm:   
Tell me about it, she needs to have some serious r&r after tomorrow 

Bellamy Blake   
10:58 pm:   
Just what I was thinking :) How does a party sound? 

Raven Reyes   
11:09 pm:   
Sounds perfect, she can get drunk and forget all about med school for one night 

Bellamy Blake   
11:15 pm:   
Though if we tell her then she'll never agree 

Raven Reyes   
11:23 pm:   
Surprise party it is 

Bellamy Blake   
11:29 pm;   
Ok, if I deal with food and alcohol can you invite people. 

Raven Reyes   
11:34 pm:   
Sure, who do you want there 

Bellamy Blake   
11:45 pm:   
You know the usual group, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Finn, Harper, O etc 

Raven Reyes   
11: 47 pm;   
Alright Blake 

 

ooooo 

 

Octavia Blake   
11:32 am:   
BELL, YOU'RE HAVING A PARTY FOR CLARKE 

Bellamy Blake   
11:37 pm:   
Yep, can you make it? 

Octavia Blake   
11:45 pm:   
Of course I can make it. I was wondering why though? 

Bellamy Blake   
11:48 pm:   
She's got her last exam today so I thought she needed something to celebrate 

Octavia Blake   
11:53 pm:   
Awww, I'll see you tomorrow :D 

 

ooooo 

 

Bellamy Blake   
3:30 pm:   
You free tomorrow night? 

Nathan Miller   
3:37 pm;   
Yeah, why? 

Bellamy Blake   
3:35 pm:   
Party round mine for Clarke, it's a surprise so don't say anything but I know she'd want you there 

Nathan Miller   
3:41 pm:   
I'll be there 

Bellamy Blake   
3:48 pm:   
Oh and Monty'll be there too ;) 

Nathan Miller   
3:52 pm:   
Shut it Blake, but thanks for letting me know 

 

ooooo 

 

Clarke Griffin   
4:15 pm:   
Bell, you busy?? xxxx 

Bellamy Blake   
4:22 pm:   
Nope I'm in the library. How was you're exam?? xxxx 

Clarke Griffin   
4:26 pm:   
Ok, I think my brain's about to melt. I'm at the apartment :) xxxx 

Bellamy Blake   
4:31 pm:   
You want me to come home? xxxx 

Clarke Griffin   
4:34 pm:   
Yes please, and can you bring pizza :D xxxx 

Bellamy Blake   
4:36 pm:   
Ohhh so that's all you want from me, pizza :P xxxx 

Clarke Griffin   
4:41 pm:   
Noooo I want to use you as a pillow too :P xxxx 

Bellamy Blake   
4:45 pm:   
hmmmm I guess I'm ok with that :D xxxx 

Clarke Griffin   
4:51 pm:   
Love you Bell xxxxx 

Bellamy Blake   
4:55 pm:   
Love you too, and see you in a minute. I have pizza :D xxxx 

 

ooooo 

 

Raven Reyes   
11:35 am:   
Have you found a bra anywhere in your kitchen? xx 

Clarke Griffin   
11:39 am:   
On top of the fridge? Jez Raven what did you and Murphy get up to last night? xx 

Raven Reyes   
11:43 am:   
I'll tell you later ;) and yep that's mine xx 

Clarke Griffin   
11:52 pm:   
Maybe when I've got rid of this hangover xx 

Raven Reyes   
11:57 pm:   
Well at least you enjoyed yourself last night 

Clarke Griffin   
12:03 pm:   
Yeah but I can hardly remember what happened xx 

Raven Reyes   
12:07 pm:   
I know Bell enjoyed you dancing on the table ;) xx 

Clarke Griffin   
12:13 pm:   
Oh no I didn't did I?? xx 

Raven Reyes   
Yep xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. See you Friday :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you think this is good and want me to write some more of the prompts then please comment and tell me. However if you think this is awful then please tell me so I don't waste my time writing stuff like this again. Thanks everyone :)


End file.
